In general, a frying pan lid (or cover) has a generally closed structure in which steam or oil mist is exhausted through an upper handle part and, thus, in order to put food into the frying pan or to turn fried food, the lid needs to be opened and then oil or odor is exhausted from the inside to the outside of the frying pan and contaminates indoor air.
As one method to solve such a problem, Korean Registered Patent No. 1303997 (Registration Date: 2013 Aug., 29, Title: Eco-friendly frying pan lid), filed by the present applicant, discloses an eco-friendly frying pan lid including a hemispherical lid main body having a hollow structure and formed of heat-resistant transparent glass, at least one cooking tool inlet including at least one first sealing window and a screen respectively installed at the first sealing window and provided at the lower part of the lid main body, an opening and closing unit including a second sealing window and a cover formed of heat-resistant glass and having a handle removably inserted into the second sealing window and provided on the outer surface of the cover, and provided on the side surface of the lower part of the lid main body, a handle unit including a grasping part and a corrugated tube installation hole formed at the end of the grasping part and provided at the upper end of the lid main body, and a corrugated tube provided with a lower end inserted into the corrugated tube installation hole, as exemplarily shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and the screen is cut in several directions based on a brush or the center of the screen and formed of carbon nano-fibers or silicon.
The above technology proposed by the present applicant may maximally prevent oil from scattering and odor from dispersing during cooking but may cause difficulty in cleaning the screen or the cover after cooking or require repeated replacement of the contaminated or damaged screen.